


Living Caos

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Current Events, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna Straus mora com Cana, Juvia e Levy. Elas trabalham e tentam levar a vida normalmente. Possuem trabalhos normais, contudo, a vida real pode ter a mesma dose de magia que qualquer outra história. Centrado em NaLi, mas com doses cavalares de Gruvia, CanaxLaxus e GaLe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é um universo alternativo de Fairy Tail com vários casais que eu gosto e estou aprendendo a escrever com eles. Tentarei ao máximo dar a mesma atenção a todos, já que são bem divertidos e é um universo alternativo. Espero que gostem.

"Meu Deus, esse despertador da Cana é horrendo! Tudo bem que ela sempre muda o toque de acordo com o namorado, mas esse está demais!

Por favor, ela precisa voltar com o Laxus mais uma vez! Porque de todos os que já vieram aqui, certeza que ele é o melhorzinho...porque esse de agora? Mr. Catra? Ai meu Deus! Tudo bem, tudo bem!

Sem reclamar Lisanna! Tá bom, né? Parecendo uma velha ranzinza resmungando logo cedo! Cana está muito melhor porque ela namora e você fica comparando todos com aquela anta do seu amor de infância! Infância! Tem quase 30 anos e fica aí nesse mimimi! E vamos e convenhamos que você deveria comprar o seu próprio despertador! Urgentemente. Já que você levanta essa bandeira da independência, seja autossuficiente para acordar sozinha. Mentira! Independência é um mito e eu quero ficar na minha cama até a minha mãe me chamar para tomar café."

O despertador silencia, seguido de um som que parece algo quebrando, logo após escuta-se um gemido de um homem que parece ter sido implacavelmente chutado nas partes íntimas e terminando essa sinfonia bizarra, o baque surdo da porta. Provavelmente Cana deve ter terminado com essa imitação de funkeiro! Lisanna reza pra Laxus voltar, quem sabe ele empresta finalmente aquele cd do Led Zeppelin que ela tanto pediu?

A garota se arrastou pelo quarto, tropeçando nos livros, nos mangás e nas canetas espalhadas pelo chão, chegando à porta sem nenhuma fratura aparente! Algo que não acontecia há pelo menos umas duas semanas, já que ela era desastrada, acabava sempre indo trabalhar com algum hematoma. Abriu-se uma sindicância pra saber se ela estava se relacionando com algum homem violento ou ainda tinha ingressado em alguma arte marcial, mas a singela garota simplesmente disse que caía demais.

Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com o caos instalado em sua sala de estar. Muitas garrafas de vodka jogadas pelo chão, uns bonequinhos que só tinham cabeça e eram parecidos com aquele personagem do Mundo de Jack, bom ela não se lembrava direito do filme. E mais uns livros de crônicas. Aquela sala era a prova cabal de quem vivia ali. Tinham coisas de cada uma delas. As garrafas de Cana, os bonecos de Juvia, os livros de Levy e os dela. Era um combinado, como se aquela sala fosse a representação da amizade delas e de como elas eram perante si mesmas. Ou seja, tinham vários problemas.

Aquilo fazia com que Lisanna se sentisse viva, com sangue correndo nas veias, já que seu trabalho era intimamente ligado com a morte.

Não não! Lisanna não era coveira, nem médica legista. Policial? Não era tão corajosa! Não era abatedora e nem sofredora! Lisanna era responsável pelo obituário local.

Formou-se em jornalismo com ênfase em reportagens policiais. Só que ela sempre retratou mais a morte em si do que o crime propriamente dito! Muito pouco se falava sobre o culpado ou ainda a morte, mas ela sempre buscava comunicar sobre o indivíduo ou até mesmo romancear a vida pregressa do mesmo e quando seria o enterro! Não era muito longo, mas Lisanna era capaz de aprumar por velhice, encher de orgulho alguém a família de alguém alvejado por um projétil errante. Era a melhor em enaltecer os mortos, tanto que um dia se esqueceu dos vivos. Para ela, escrever o obituário era o último recurso para fazer a vida da pessoa valer a pena. Era a sua contribuição social, pra ter certeza que o morto iria descansar em paz.

Tentou achar Levy no meio do pandemônio que se instalava em sua sala de estar e as duas partiram para o jornal.

Ah sim! Lisanna Straus, irmã de Marijane Straus (modelo e cantora) e Elfman Strauss (campeão mundial de MMA) são filhos dos famosos empresários Manhood e Liberty Strauss, que já passaram dessa pra uma melhor...a única não famosa dessa família é Lisanna e ela prefere dessa maneira.

Sua vida consiste em escrever os melhores obituários, fazer a aula de spinning, uma matéria especial do mestrado em literatura( segundo a própria, pra somente escrever melhor), apaziguar as brigas homéricas entre suas colegas de quarto: Cana Alberona, que é a sommelier de um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade, além de ser barwoman de um dos piores bares; Juvia Lockser, a jovem que é professora de natação e especialista em meteorologia e claro, a doce (só que não) Levy Mcgarden, que é a cronista e colunista principal do jornal local.

Elas formam o quarteto mais estranho que já se viu naquela cidade pacata de Magnólia e completamente desconexo, principalmente no campo amoroso.

Por exemplo: Cana troca de namorado como troca a recomendação de vinho em seu restaurante, mas tem uma mistura de halterofilista com eletricista chamado Laxus Dreyar que ela realmente não conseguiu riscar da lista.

Juvia tem uma atração perturbadora pelo dançarino Gray Fullbuster! O cara é estranho por si só! É nudista e já foi acusado de atentado ao pudor várias vezes e ainda sai com a desculpa que ele nem percebe que está sem roupas. Ficamos sabendo de tudo naquele jornal.

A doce Levy também tem seu objetivo amoroso. Trata-se do metalúrgico Gajeel Redfox. O cara é praticamente um artesão do aço, mas pensa que é cantor! Simplesmente uma tragédia.

Ah, mas quando a jovem obituária começa a ponderar sobre o amor, algo dentro dela se torna disfuncional. Não que ela seja adepta da solidão extrema, mas a nossa cara heroína não foi muito bem-sucedida nessa área e ela sempre cai naquela contradição de comparar qualquer possível pretendente a ele! Ah, os ex-namorados...bom, ela enveredou por esse caminho, vamos terminar o raciocínio. Mais uma vez, o ex-namorado de Lisanna é Natsu Dragneel! Bombeiro, contudo poderia ser comparado ao Guy Montag! Atletico, debochado, burro e desgraçado. 1º namorado de Lissana, primeiro beijo, primeiro amor, primeiro coração destroçado. Atual namorado de Lucy Heartfilia! Medium reconhecida tanto pela beleza quanto pela seriedade, ah, alguém aí falou da beleza? E para não recomeçar no caminho da autocomiseração, ela se força a um pensamento completamente contemporâneo.

"Ok, chega disso, hora do café! Expresso! Na veia, pelo amor de Deus.!"


	2. Chapter 2

Depois da alta dose de cafeína, Lisanna chegou ao jornal e haviam pelo menos 5 mortes a serem anunciadas. Ela não gostava disso. Não que não gostasse de trabalhar, mas se mortes fossem necessárias, que fosse uma só, para que ela se esmerasse no relato e não que fizesse algo canhestro. E também, significaria que muitas pessoas estariam morrendo, provavelmente algo estava em desequilíbrio. Aqueles cessaram sua existência, sem chance alguma de repetição.

Fora essa comoção interna, o ambiente da redação do jornal estava um verdadeiro caos e Lisanna e Levy quase acharam sua casa um local tranquilo e pacato para descansar. Levy foi para a ala dos cronistas e Lisanna se dirigiu ao seu cubículo para começar os obituários.

Aquela redação estava uma balbúrdia! Parecia um caldeirão borbulhando! Vários ingredientes juntos, um diferente do outro, resultando em algo delicioso! Exceto por Lisanna. Ela se considerava o açafrão, que em excesso pode vir a amargar todo o prato, deixando um sabor desnecessário, mas até o amargor tinha seu papel, não? Coisas muito doces ou muito insossas eram tão ou piores quanto muito amargas, então, ela permaneceria ali, colaborando com o equilíbrio de seu limitado universo que consistia no emprego mórbido, na matéria de literatura e na academia perto de casa...sem esquecer da casa em si.

Era apenas isso que fazia parte da vida dela, coisas as quais ela podia controlar, fora isso, eram apenas ingredientes da grande sopa da existência...dos quais ela não tinha conhecimento. Depois de mais divagações...o que não é incomum na vida dessa criança...eis que pega a lista de mortos para começar os trabalhos.

"Bem, vejamos quem são as pessoas de hoje. Metalican RedFox, Grandeene Marvel, Zirconia Jade e Grangneel Dragneel...O QUE? Como? Esse é o avô do Natsu! Morto? Meu Deus! Eu gostava tanto dele! Ele sempre me dizia que eu e o Natsu voltaríamos. Que sabia que eu era a mulher certa pra ele. Sempre me deu livros e dizia que era para eu escrever mais...bom, deixa eu ver as circunstâncias da morte." - nisso, ela já está tremendo de nervoso- "Carbonizado? Sem corpo? Como assim, nada de enterro? Bom, terá uma solenidade! Depois que fizerem o monumento, o visitarei. Não posso ver o Natsu e nem a Lucy, mas não posso deixar de prestar minhas homenagens.

Ele sempre achava um erro o término do nosso namoro, mas isso não foi feito por mim...ok, nada de usar a morte do Dragneel Senior ser mais um motivo para mimimi! Chega dessa condescendência, meu Deus! Agora é hora de escrever o melhor obituário da minha carreira."

Uma particularidade sobre obituários! As pessoas que os fazem não os assinam. Geralmente os textos são curtos e desinteressantes, claro que os de Lisanna não são assim, contudo, ela segue a tradição em não assiná-los. Não quer ser ovacionada ou ainda encontrada. Ela não sabe ainda de quem se esconde ou se esconde, contudo, isso faz com que ela se sinta protegida.

Com esse pensamento em mente, assim ela o fez! Não sabe qual das divindades escritoras tomaram posse do corpinho curvilíneo que ela cansa de criticar entre uma aula de spinning ou outra.

Ninguém duvidava do talento de Lisanna, contudo, dessa vez ela se superou! Era como se tivesse composto sua obra-prima. E depois disso, nada parecia no lugar. Seu universo estava alterado de alguma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. A repercussão dos obituários, após sua liberação para os parentes, os levou às lágrimas! Todos queriam saber quem era aquela pessoa que tinha falado tantas maravilhas reais de seus parentes. Até mesmo Natsu Dragneel, o cavaleiro às avessas, quis saber quem conhecia tanto o seu avô e fez com que ele ficasse mais aliviado, ao perceber que os céus estavam ganhando alguém muito maneiro. Claramente que a política do jornal em relação aos obituários foi mantida e o nome de Lisanna não foi revelado, embora alguns parentes tenham deixado presentes e um bilhete de Natsu que dizia: Obrigado! O diretor do jornal, sabendo da história, não entregou esse bilhete para ela. Deu-lhe os parabéns e alguns dias de folga.

Para aqueles que estejam estranhando, lembrem-se que a morte e uma redação de jornal são mesmo muito rápidas. Portanto Miss Strauss sabe exatamente como os parentes encararão seu trabalho que será exibido no outro dia.

A moça de cabelos quase brancos foi para casa meio confusa, tanto pelo esfuziamento em relação aos obituários quanto pelos incomuns dias de folga que foram dados a ela. Já que ela não exercia apenas essa função no jornal. Lis era de tudo! Mocinha do café, cronista substituta, revisora e editora de imagens. Tudo substituído. A única função a qual era exclusivamente dela era a de obituarista. Então, ela fazia tudo de bom grado, já que tinha algo pra voltar.

Chegando em casa depois desse dia no mínimo diferente, ela abre a porta e é derrubada por uma correnteza! Sim! Uma correnteza! Todavia, não era uma faxina, coisa que o lar estava precisando, mas sim Juvia fazendo mais uma experiência para combinar suas habilidades da natação com suas habilidades de perseguição.

Entrar em casa e ser mandada de volta por um rio caudaloso que não deveria estar ali não deixa ninguém com o humor aprazível, e Lisanna não se distanciou disso.

"Juvia, mas o que diabos aconteceu com o apartamento? DE NOVO! Pelo amor de Deus! Você não trabalha em um lugar CHEEEEEEEEEEEEIO DE ÁGUA? Será que não é permitido fazer tudo isso lá? Se por um acaso eu tiver que comprar meus livros que eu estou vendo flutuar por essa poça horrenda, mais uma vez, eu juro que eu vou naquele clube de 5ªcategoria, subo naquele palco e beijo aquele nojento daquele stripper barato! - A pobre Lisanna exaltou-se.

Juvia já conhecia a reação das suas companheiras. Elas não eram mulheres da ciência e tudo o que ela queria era descobrir uma maneira de espionar o caríssimo stripper através da água do banho. Ela já tinha feito o mapeamento dos canos que passavam pela casa dele. Agora era só desenvolver o sistema, fazer umas separações necessárias e pronto! Poderia vê-lo no banho. Ela sempre o via dançar, mas ele nunca tirava a cueca. Recortou todas as reportagens que Levy e Lisanna fizeram sobre os atentados ao pudor dos quais ele foi injustamente acusado. Para Juvia o verdadeiro atentado era aquela escultura usar roupas. Obviamente ela nem estava prestando atenção ao escândalo da Lis...só que no momento em que ela ouviu stripper e beijo, ela virou um furacão. Um verdadeiro desastre meteorológico.

"Lisanna, o que você disse? Você vai me trair dessa maneira? Eu sempre soube que você era louca por ele! Contudo, achei que depois de todas as provas de amor que eu espalho por essa casa, que você teria a decência de se afastar dessa batalha. Você tem certeza que quer isso? Ser minha rival no amor? Eu molhei uns livrinhos e esses autores todos já morreram! O que diabos você quer com essa gente? Acha mesmo que isso é desculpa para tentar interferir no amor perfeito de Gray-sama e eu? Acha mesmo que isso é realmente um motivo válido? Livros velhos de gente velha e morta?

"Não é só questão de velhice ou morte, sua desequilibrada! Só por isso eles não merecem respeito? Você sabe bem o que eu faço pra viver, sua desengonçada! Como pode dizer isso pra mim, sua louca? Sabe que é minha função divina dar uma ultima demonstração de respeito pelos mortos? E ainda...- Lisanna esbravejava.

Juvia não deixou que continuasse. "E você ainda acha que essa embromação toda é uma missão divina? Faz-me rir! Você escreve a data e o motivo que essa gentalha morre! Não dá pra negar que você melhora um pouco as coisas, e sem mentir e tem um vocabulário decente, mas é só! Sua profissão é medíocre, assim como você! Não é a toa que o Natsu Imbecil de trocou pela salafraria da Heartfilia, uma outra rival no amor! Até aquilo que só usa os peitos pra fazer previsões consegue ser mais ..ai, minha cabeça."

POF! Splash! Um baque surdo, seguido de um bater na água! Juvia não pôde mais continuar arrasando com Lisanna porque Cana a nocauteou com uma garrafa de vinho cheia. Cana foi conferir se a bendita não tinha quebrado. Ainda bem que a cabeça de Juvia não era tão dura quanto era oca.

No momento em que o nome de Natsu saiu da boca de Juvia, Lisanna sabia que não teria mais volta! Ela tinha plena consciência que Juvia era uma mulher cruel quando se tratava de Gray! Ela usava tudo o que tinha! Essa obsessão não tinha limites! A pobre estava se desfazendo em lágrimas na frente da senhorita Alberona, que rapidamente sacou uma outra garrafa de sua sacola e jogou pra amiga.

"Tome, você precisa mais do que eu."

"Cana, você acha que meu trabalho é medíocre? - Lisanna entre lágrimas.

"Lis, eu escolho vinhos! Pondero sobre a melhor maneira de alimentar a fuga das pessoas. Vinho pode fazer bem, mas tudo em excesso é perigoso. Eu vivo para entorpecer as pessoas. Nada de lucidez, seriedade ou realidade. É isso! Se você analisar a fundo, eu deveria ser presa! Você gosta do seu trabalho, não é? - Lisanna assente – Então! Isso é o que importa. Você não é medíocre. Hoje a medíocre aqui é essa especialista em chuva que está montando todo um sistema de espionagem pra monitorar um cara que só pensa em se exibir e nem sabe da existência dela.

"Valeu Cana! Obrigada! Você toda cheia de coisas aí, me ajudando...vou pro quarto. Acho que meu chefe estava prevendo essa loucura! Me deu uns dias de folga. Vou me acabar de beber...ah..e Cana..como está o Mc sei lá o que?

"5 pontos nas partes baixas, mais um prejuízo de 10.000 por causa do som que eu estraguei quando joguei uma bebida naquela caminhonete brega! Acho que eu vou ligar pro Laxus...ou vê-lo na academia. Ele não está namorando a sua irmã, não né?

" Ixi..claro que não! Mira-nee nem chegou a ficar com ele...eu ainda acho que foi um boato pra vocês se decidirem..."

"Não estamos prontos pra isso ainda..."

"Cana...por favor...

"Lis..eu sei que você foi largada! Você não deixa a gente esquecer e não esquece, mas cada um é cada um..e o bombadão é infinitamente diferente do bobalhão."

Aquela rima fez Lisanna rir e abrindo a garrafa e tomando uns bons goles..foi para o quarto.

Cana, pegou um rodinho, bateu umas vezes em Juvia, não obteve resposta e foi colocar um cd do Led Zepplin pra tocar. Sempre ouvia "I'm gonna leave you." Ela sempre voltava. Se pegou pensando no que ele disse na última vez. " Cana, você sempre volta! É a força do polo, do raio, você volta! Se não voltar, eu volto...é assim, você pode sair...mas você sempre volta, meu vinho tinto."

Claro que os impropérios que seguiram essa frase não serão listados aqui por força e vergonha maior dessa singela escritora, mas enquanto Cana ouvia Led Zepplin, a história se repetia e repassava em sua memória, ainda despertando sensações. Ela conseguiu secar toda a casa, bateu em Juvia mais uma vez, pegou uma outra garrafa, acabou com ela e foi se deitar.

A casa estava seca e entorpecida, tal qual as três garotas. Cada uma à sua maneira.


End file.
